Querido Diario
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. Desaparciones, miedo y una solución extraña que pondrá a Levy en una situación bastante peculiar. ¿Sobrevivir y ser feliz son cosas que van de la mano? ¿Podrá todo esto... salir bien?


**Querido diario**

_Querido diario: _

_Esta mañana, el pueblo ha amanecido enardecido. Mi padre no me ha hablado, pero sé que todo el alboroto allá afuera es por otra chica. Es la séptima. No sé de quién se trate, pero estoy segura que esto arruina una vez más las suposiciones. De nuevo, no tienen nada..._

Desde los últimos 6 meses, varias chicas habían desaparecido misteriosamente. La primera fue la única hija de la acaudalada familia Hearthfilia, Lucy, una chica rubia de grandes ojos chocolate. No se encontró prueba alguna, ni a la chica, sólo la cama revuelta y la ventana abierta en aquella madrugada de primavera. Hubo hipótesis sobre su desaparición, que si era una venganza a su padre o un secuestro por dinero; esas ideas creaban una ilusión en todos. Pasado el tiempo, no pidieron recompensa y todas las sospechas se vinieron abajo cuando un mes después desapareció otra chica, Yukino, de la zona más pobre del pueblo. Desde entonces, cada mes una chica desaparecía en medio de la noche, sin dejar pista o rastro alguno.

El pueblo entero se resignó a la situación. Excepto Natsu Dragneel. Era el novio de Lucy antes de su desaparición, se mantuvo enterado por completo de cada una de las desapariciones, tratando de encontrar al responsable, buscando alguna coincidencia que lo ayudara a atrapar al culpable de aquéllos crímenes. El tiempo se le acababa, al igual que las chicas en el pueblo: únicamente quedaban 5 mujeres, que desde su punto de vista, eran vulnerables.

* * *

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era temprano, antes de las 8 de la mañana, cuando Natsu Dragneel se presentó en la casa de los McGarden. Cubierto por una gruesa gabardina marrón, se tambaleaba sobre sus talones esperando que alguien atendiera a su llamado. Escuchó ruidos detrás de la puerta, se incorporó frente a ella. Apareció ante sus ojos uno de los hijos del Sr. McGarden, Jet, que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— Buen día, Jet, ¿puede atenderme tu padre?

— Supongo que sí Natsu, pasa.

La residencia era linda. Gregory McGarden era un comerciante de muebles, viudo desde hacía 17 años, que logró amasar una pequeña fortuna, lo suficiente para mantener a sus tres hijos y llevar una vida bastante despreocupada.

— ¡Natsu! Muchacho, pero que sorpresa es verte por aquí y tan temprano—el señor McGarden terminaba de bajar los escalones al estrechar la mano de Natsu entre las suyas—, por favor dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Verá señor, es algo que quisiera hablar en privado con usted. Se trata de Levy.

El hombre palideció. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu y lo guió a una habitación con grandes ventanales que daban al patio.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con las desapariciones? — preguntó el McGarden casi en un susurro.

— Sí.

Entraron bajo un silencio fúnebre. Transcurrió al menos una hora hasta Natsu salió de aquella habitación, se despidió amablemente y quedó de volver en la noche.

_Querido diario: _

_Ha pasado una semana desde la última desaparición. Hoy, Natsu Dragneel ha hablado con mi padre explicándole lo que parece ser la explicación más certera a todo esto… Y mi padre… no sé qué rumbo tomará mi vida ahora…_

Levy bajó callada y esperó sentada afuera del estudio de su padre. Usaba un vestido de tafetán amarillo y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Se le informó que era importante que estuviera presente en cierta charla que se mantendría con Dragneel durante la noche, aunque ya sabía, por su hermano Droy, que el peli rosa visitó la casa por la mañana. La puerta se abrió y ella salió de su ensimismamiento.

Había tres hombres en el cuarto: Su padre, Natsu y un desconocido. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio, su padre la miraba y Natsu se sentaba junto a ella. Solo aquel hombre permaneció de pie, observando el jardín nocturno.

— Levy, el señor Dragneel tiene algo que decirte.

Natsu asintió. Aclaró su voz.

— Verás, Levy… tú eres muy amiga de Lucy y sabes que yo la amo inmensamente, aún a pesar de, bueno, todo lo ocurrido. También debes saber que no he descansado desde entonces para encontrarla, buscando cualquier indicio de su paradero, además de prevenir más desapariciones, no quiero que nadie más pase lo que yo y…

— Lo que queremos decir, hija, es que Natsu ha encontrado una posible solución— El padre de Levy intervino ante lo difícil que le era a Natsu decirlo.

El corazón de Levy brincó en su pecho. Era una salvación.

— Levy, las chicas desaparecidas tenían en común que todas ellas eran solteras…

Sus ojos avellana se llenaron de lágrimas. Quitó la vista de Natsu y miró a su padre, temerosa.

— He tomado una decisión, Levy— se puso de pie y señaló al extraño de la ventana—. Te presento a Gajeel Redfox, tu futuro esposo.

El moreno se acercó hasta la chica, tomó su mano y la besó.

— Mucho gusto, Levy McGarden.

* * *

**Hola mis hermosos lectores *-* ignorando un par de cosillas que debo terminar, volví XD bueno, bueno, aunque estaba decidida desde hacía un tiempo no encontraba la forma de escribir sin desantender mis deberes. Ahora lo hago con esta historia que tendrá un hermoso final (?) **

**Ush, hice una carta mental para escribir y ahora no recuerdo nada ._. en fin... ¡Me voy!**

Besitos y gomitas de cereza para todos :)


End file.
